


There's Always Tomorrow

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, During The Hobbit, Fluff, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) is traveling with the company when Thorin wakes her up from a naughty dream and realizes she hasn’t been satisfied since their journey began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is two parts! Whoo!  
{Warnings: SMUTTT, Thorin being beautiful, naughty dreams, fingering, language because I can’t find a better word for butt}

You heard a familiar voice calling your name. It felt very distant. “(Y/N). (Y/N)?”

You woke with a start to see Thorin above you, his expression concerned. “You were dreaming,” he said, giving you space and laying down on his own bedroll a few feet away.

You sat up, rubbed your eyes, and smoothed your hair. The sky was still black with night and the rest of the company was sleeping around you. “I apologize for waking you.”

Thorin said something, but you weren’t listening.

“I’m going for a short walk,” you said. You didn’t stick around long enough for him to object.

Your fingers ran again through your hair and down your tunic as you walked out of the clearing and into the wood. Yeah, you were dreaming alright. You shook your head, trying to clear it.

Of course you can’t control where your mind goes in the night, but you wished it wouldn’t have gone to Thorin. Especially with the king himself sleeping only a few feet away from you. You wondered what you had done to wake him and dreaded all of the possible answers.

“(Y/N)?” You hadn’t heard his footsteps coming up from behind you. “Are you alright?” He asked when you turned to face him.

“Yes, of course,” you said. “I just needed some air.”

You wished he would leave you, but instead, he continued. “You seem… troubled, as of late… tightly wound.”

You really didn’t want to have this conversation. But his last words made you stop in your tracks. Did he realize? The look on his face led you to think he did.

“It mustn’t be easy travelling with thirteen male dwarves. You aren’t let alone very often…”

You wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. But you knew the only reason he was bringing it up was because he cared. So you swallowed your pride.

“Well, it’s not really high on my list, Thorin. I’m just trying to keep all of us from getting killed.” You laughed and his look of concern broke.

He smiled, but it quickly disappeared. “That doesn’t mean you should deprive yourself of anything.”

You leaned your back against a tree and looked up into the night sky. You didn’t see him step toward you.

“Aren’t we all?” You breathed out a laugh. “When was the last time you had a moment to yourself? You never think of yourself, you are always protecting all of us. I’m so weak worrying about this…” Your voice drifted off.

His voice next to you made you look down from the sky. “You are not weak.” His face was inches from yours, his body brushing against your tunic, but you could feel the heat radiating from him.

“There is no weakness in asking for help.” His eyes were dark, as you had often seen them, but in this moment they were not clouded with grief or duty. The heavy rise and fall of his chest let you know he was filled with lust instead.

“Are you asking for help? Because I’m volunteering,” he growled.

You nodded breathlessly.

His thick, heavy fingers landed on your jaw, pulling your mouth to his. The tip of his nose brushed against your cheek as his lips passed yours, barely touching, refusing to latch. He pulled away from you, and dared to chuckle at your flushed state. He grinned and ran his thumb over your bottom lip, staring at his motions until you kissed the pad of his finger.

His other hand pushed against the tree and around your waist, holding on with a strong grip as his lips finally met yours. His beard was rough against your skin, but his kiss was gentle. Your fingers grazed his cheek and landed on his strong arms, as you leaned against him trying to get closer.

The moment you stepped away from the tree, something switched inside him. He pushed you against the bark again and forced your lips open with his tongue, a welcome intruder. His hand fell from your jaw to your waist, and then circled around your body to cup your ass. His fingers pressed into the fabric of your trousers and his teeth into your bottom lip.

Both of your hands rose to tangle in his hair, making him moan into your mouth. It sent a shudder through your limbs. He felt you smile beneath his lips and he pulled away from you, only to smirk quickly, then dove to your neck.

He placed open mouthed kisses along your skin, his breath hot and his lips sucking. You rested your head against the tree, reveling in every single thing you felt, from his hair tickling your skin to his strong body pressed against you.

He lifted his hand to your breast, pushing and pulling, his thumb rolling over the hardened nipple he could feel under your tunic. Desperate to feel him, you bunched the fabric of his trousers in your fists and pulled his pelvis against yours, realizing he was enjoying this just as much as you were. You wrapped your leg around his waist and ground into him.

“No, no, my dear,” he sang. “This is about you.”

He stared at you, watching your reactions as his hand slid down your form until it reached the waist of your trousers. His fingers deftly untied the lacing and pushed past the fabric. His eyes remained glued to yours until his ministrations made yours snap closed.

The ease of his movements made it clear that you were as aroused as you thought you were. His lips brushed against your jaw as rubbed his finger back and forth. He teased you, ignoring where you wanted him most. When he finally circled over your clit, your lips parted, allowing your heavy breath to be heard. You felt him grin against your skin.

You couldn’t stand his teasing anymore. You pulled his chin away from your neck and kissed him lightly. When your lips parted, you admired the light dancing in his eyes before whispering, “Please, Thorin.”

His smile was replaced with dark, heavy lust as he took in your features. He kissed you deeply, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His fingers found your opening and circled it before gently pushing inside. Your lips parted from his and a moan escaped you.

His fingers pushed and pulled, in and out, before bending and hitting just the right spot, making you slip on the root of the tree beneath your feet. His grip around you tightened and your eyes snapped open wide. “I’ve never done this standing before,” you laughed.

“I’ve got you,” Thorin said.

His lips found yours once more before he pressed his forehead against yours and looked into your eyes. His fingers found their place again, feeling long and thick inside you. He rubbed your clit with his thumb and his fingers pumped in and out of you, meeting their target every time.

You couldn’t help it but moan his name, though you knew the rest of the company wasn’t very far away. You held onto him tightly, biting your bottom lip, scared you would scream.

“Does it feel good to have someone take care of you?” He growled.

“Yes.” Your voice was much higher pitched than normal and he reveled in it.

“Will you be good and cum for me?”

You nodded against him, finally feeling the familiar coiling and twisting that you hadn’t felt in so long. You bucked against his hand and felt his grip on you tighten even further. You pulled his lips to yours and kissed him hard, making him moan.

The sound was enough to push you over the edge, your release washing over you at last. He held you up as you whimpered and shook, gently moving his fingers to help you ride out your high for as long as possible.

When the dwarf before you came back into focus, he was grinning at you. You smiled and closed your eyes, leaning your head against the tree. He started to step away from you and you grabbed his hand. “It’s your turn.”

“No, my dear,” he said, twirling your fingers in his hands. “Tonight was about you.”

“When will I get you back for all your teasing?”

“There’s always tomorrow,” he said, winking at you.

He laced his fingers in yours and led you back to the company just as the sun began to rise.


	2. There's Always Tomorrow Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets her revenge on Thorin’s teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings: smut, this is really dirty it’s fine, oral, male receiving}  
Amralime: my love

After the night in the wood, you thought your dreams would stop. Thorin left you more than satisfied. But since he touched you, you had become insatiable.

During the night your dreams were full of him, and during the day your thoughts revolved around him. You watched him as he led the company to his kingdom. He stood determined, strong, and tall, and all you wanted to do was worship him until he crumbled into a moaning, shaking mess. And it would be all your fault.

Since the night he caught you in your dream, the two of you had no time to be together. But he stole long glances at you, often traveling next to you and setting up his sleeping space beside yours. His blue eyed stares left you breathless and he knew it.

However, you could also play his game. You would braid your hair tight to one side, leaving your neck bare to him and watch him almost lick his lips in anticipation. Every morning, you would bend down, straight legged, to gather your bed roll and feel him freeze next to you. You especially loved the smirk that grew on his face when you gazed at him across the fire through your eyelashes.

You were driving each other mad and you didn’t know how much more of it you could take.

Tonight, Thorin had the first watch. It was ridiculous that you almost felt angry with him for not sleeping next to you. You rolled your eyes at yourself and tried to sleep.

The hours passed and after some time, Balin woke to take Thorin’s place. You felt stirring next to you and watched Thorin with one eye as he sat on his bedroll.

“Now would be the time,” you heard Balin say.

Your eyes opened wide when you felt the back of Thorin’s fingers trailing against your cheek. “Come with me, amralime,” he said.

You stood, sending a glance back to the grinning Balin as Thorin grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the company.

“Balin knows about us?” you asked.

“He is no fool, he’s known for some time,” Thorin said, lacing his fingers through yours. “And he caught me watching you sleep.”

“You watch me sleep?” you said shyly.

“When else can I gaze at you, undisturbed?” he shot a look back at you, showing his cocked brow. “There’s not much to do on guard anyway.”

“What about guarding the company?” you asked.

“No one has died yet, (Y/N).”

You laughed, your voice singing to his ears. How he had missed the sound.

His pace slowed as you neared the wood. He brushed your loose hair off your shoulder and lifted his hand to your cheek. A small smile curved his lips. “Finally, I am able to touch you.”

Your gaze locked on his and you leaned into his touch, your hands blindly finding his waist and resting above his belt.

“As beautiful as you are in sleep, you are many times lovelier looking at me like that,” he said.

“I will keep that in mind,” you said, reaching up to kiss him.

Your kiss was soft, almost innocent. His tongue broke to circle yours before his lips closed around your mouth. Then you pulled away, pressing your lips to his cheek, just above his thick beard.

Your lips stayed there as your hands ran down his chest and pulled away his belt. Your fingers snuck up his tunic and burned against his skin. You bit down on his ear before whispering, “My turn to tease.”

You felt him chuckle, but the sound was sucked back into his lungs as your fingers fell until they grazed his growing bulge. You grinned against his skin and palmed his erection, listening to his breathing grow faster and heavier.

“Would you like me to take care of you?” you said.

He grabbed you, surrounding your face with both his hands and kissed you fiercely. He leaned his forehead against yours, gasping for breath and nodded.

“Say it,” you said.

“Yes. I want you to take care of me.”

Again, your lips landed on his cheek. With one hand, you pulled apart the lacing of his trousers. Then you sunk to your knees, never taking your eyes off his. You pulled on the fabric until his member sprang loose. Both of your hands lifted his tunic and spread across the skin of his abdomen. You kissed and licked every inch of muscle covered skin you could reach without touching his cock.

He was watching you like you held his life in your hands. You weren’t even sure he was breathing.

Finally, your gaze trailed down his body and landed on his long, thick erection. He was already painfully hard, but you took it as a challenge to make even more blood pump through the bulging veins in front of your face.

The pit of your stomach tingled and seized as you took in his size. How you dreamed of him inside you, but your imagination did him no justice. You assumed him to be reading your mind and grinning wickedly at you, but when you looked up, he was only waiting.

You took him in your hand and watched his expression as you licked one long line up his shaft and wrapped your lips around his head. His entire body clenched and his brows pushed together, forming a mountain above his pleading blue eyes. You wondered how long it had been since anyone took care of him like this. Or if anyone ever had.

You sucked on his head and let go of it with a pop. You sat back on your knees and grinned at him sweetly.

“(Y/N), my dear. Please.” His voice was filled with a rasp you had never heard. That was all it took.

You rose to his cock again, taking it in your hand and pressing your tongue flat against it as you painted fast stripes up and down. You pressed your lips against his shaft and drew the kiss up to his head, focusing on the sensitive spot on the underside. You watched his torso clench and his chest rise and fall, but you had yet to pull any delicious moans from him.

You pulled him as far into your mouth as he would go and closed your lips around him, sucking on the skin. You watched his mouth fall open and he gently brushed away your hair as you bobbed up and down. His head fell back out of your view, but you heard him groan in utter pleasure. You circled your tongue around his head every time you met it, making him shiver.

Before you could stop him, he was pulling you up and pushing you against a tree, yanking at your trousers.

“No, no. Tonight is about you,” you said, echoing his words from your other night together.

He couldn’t catch his breath. “But I-I’m almost, I’m going to-”

“I want you to,” you said, reassuring him with a kiss.

You knelt back down and place a kiss on his abdomen before sucking his cock back into your mouth. Your fingers wrapped tightly around him and worked with your mouth to lead him to his edge. You couldn’t get enough of the guttural grunts and groans that were spilling from his mouth.

You knew he was close to his release when his voice raised in pitch. You were unraveling him. He was moaning your name, his eyes closed. You released him only to tell him to look at you.

He glued his eyes to yours as you pulled, sucked, and squeezed him. You looked beautiful wrapped around him, even better than his dreams.

He leaned back against the tree and you heard the bark cracking in his fists. His hips stuttered and bucked and moans tumbled from his mouth as his seed shot down your throat. He didn’t take his eyes off you as you took everything he offered.

When he had barely come down from his high, he knelt next to you and kissed you, wrapping his arms tight around you and pulling you to him. His hands ran through your hair as he tasted himself on you.

Then, he was laughing against your lips. “You’re very good at that.”

You smiled and kissed him again.

His thumb waved against your cheek. “Someday, I will pleasure you properly. We will be together as two beings are meant to be.”

“Indoors,” you laughed.

“In my kingdom.” He saw your brows jump up. “You will be my queen. If you’ll have me.”

You breathed out a laugh and covered your mouth in amazement. You smelled him on your fingers and never wanted it to go away. You nodded, and jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. He fell over, chuckling against your lips and pulling you on top of him.


End file.
